Frozen Hearts
by Lovely-Pairings
Summary: Elsa moves to a new school. She thinks everyone she meets is friendly, until she meets a group of four boys. Rude, mean, and rich. Elsa thinks she can go through the whole school year without getting noticed by them. She's wrong. The group of of boys noticed her, and not in a good way. Elsa tries hating them, but she can't. How can you hate someone you find attractive? (ElsaXJack)
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**Frozen Hearts: Saying Goodbye**

I am moving. My parents have decided to leave our town and move into a new one. Anna is so happy she could burst with excitement. As for me, I'm so mad I could burst with anger. Why am I mad? I'm mad because it took me my whole life to make four friends where we live right now. Think how long it will take me to make friends in another town! Plus, my four friends are amazing! Their names are Belle, Tiana, Merida, and Meg.

Belle is super sweet and she loves to read. She always talks about what's the latest book. Tiana is amazing at giving advice. She also helps out with a lot of volunteer work. Merida is the best at sports out of all my friends. She never misses out on game day at gym. Meg is the kind of girl who never relies on a man. She also thinks she doesn't need a man. They might sound like a lot to deal with, but they're like family to me.

"Elsa! Hurry up! This is our last day in this town. Let's make the best of it!", Anna calls from downstairs

"I'll be there in a second, just let me gather my things and change!" I scream from my room.

Anna and I are going into town to say goodbye to our friends and neighbors. Of course Anna will have to say goodbye to a lot of people because she has a lot of friends. Me, on the other hand, not so much. I will probably only say goodbye to seven people.

I quickly remember that I'm still in my pajamas! I grab a baby blue short sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans and slip them on. I also pick up a hair tie and quickly put my hair into a messy bun. I apply a little lip gloss because this is my last day in this town, I should take chances. I run downstairs and grab my white sneakers and I tie them on.

"Elsa, come on! I'm waiting for you outside!" I hear Anna scream from the garage door. I grab a piece of toast and run outside to meet up  
>with Anna.<p>

"Hey. I'm ready." I say to Anna.

"Yeah, it took you like six million years to do so. We have to get going now! You see, since mom and dad don't trust me driving, you have to drive. If I was allowed to drive, I would already be in town!"

"Whatever." Is all I say while getting into the driver's seat.

It takes us about ten minutes to drive into town. For the whole ten minutes, Anna was talking about how excited she was and how she couldn't wait until tomorrow. It. Was. Torture. I love Anna and all, but listening to her talk non stop for ten minutes about how happy she is is dreadful.

When we finally arrive into town, we go to my friend's houses first because it will take less time. I decide to go to Merida's house first. Merida texted me her address. When we get to Merida's house Anna is in shock. I have been to Merida's house before but Anna hasn't. If you haven't been to Merida's house you wouldn't know that she is actually has huge house!

Her house looks like a castle. She also has these huge trees that border her house. They are like six or seven feet tall! The thing that really shocked me is that she has one of those gates that only open for someone you know. The first time I came to her house, I had to call her to make sure this was her house. You wouldn't expect her to have this kind of house. She never dresses like she is rich. She always dresses in a plain green tee shirt with some skinny jeans and some sneakers.

Anna stayed in the car while I went to go say goodbye to Merida. When I finally make it to her door steps I ring the door bell. It takes a few seconds, but Merida shows up at the door. She is of course, wearing a plain shirt with some jeans.

"Elsa! Come in, come in!" Merida says.

"I don't have much time Merida. I came here to say thank you. I also came to say goodbye." I say

"Then go ahead and say it!" Merida says while laughing.

"Merida, I'm very thankful for you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't appreciate sports! Also, I'm thankful that you're my friend. As you probably know, I'm not good at making friends... When you came to me at lunch when I was sitting alone, I felt like I was actually wanted in school."

"Of course ye were wanted! Yer family loves ya. And I'm thankful that ye my friend too!" Merida says while smiling.

"This will not be the last time I see you! I will make sure to visit during Thanksgiving break! But till then, goodbye." I say while going in for a hug.

"Ye better get ya little butt down here during Thanksgiving!" Is all Merida says while hugging me.

After a couple of minutes, I leave to go back and visit another friend. I finally visit all of them when it is around 3:00. When Anna and I visit all of her friends we finish at about 8:00! Anna is sitting right next to me crying her eyes out about how much she'll miss her friends.

While I'm driving home, Anna explains how much she'll miss her friends. "I'm going to miss Alice so much! I will make sure to text her everyday!" And "Jane is my best friend! I'll never forget her!" Is what I have been hearing for the last five minutes. When we finally reach our house Anna runs inside to tell mom and dad everything. I just watch her run inside and then I walk inside the house.

"How was it, honey?" My mom asks

"Horrible. Just horrible. Why would it be fun saying goodbye to your best friends? Let me tell you it wasn't fun at all." I say while grabbing for an apple.

"Elsa, it's our fault that we have to move. Your father has a great opportunity to have a job he has wanted for a very long time." My mom says while giving me a stern look.

"What's with all the serious faces?" Anna says while heading to the refrigerator.

"Um... Nothing." I say

"Okay, Mom, when are we leaving tomorrow?" Anna asks excitedly

"About 9:00 A.M and that means you should be sleeping right now so we can get up early!"

"Let me just finish my cup of milk!" Anna says

I roll my eyes and head upstairs. My father is already in bed. I go into my room and slide into my bed. All I can think about is how tomorrow will go. My dad said that we are going to take a plane and arrive at about 4:00. He said, if we have time, we can go into town and eat dinner at a restaurant. We might even go visit some stores if it's not too late. I will hate it, but I have to live with it.

Soon I feel myself drifting to sleep. The last thing on my mind are my friends...

* * *

><p>"Elsa, we are about to leave! Hurry up!" I hear my mom scream from downstairs.<p>

I stumble out of bed and look at the time. It is 8:15. Our flight leaves at 10:00. We leave the house at 9:00. I don't have much time. I grabbed some black yoga pants and a baby blue loose tee shirt. Once I put both on, I but my hair into a French braid. I take one last look at my room. I had so many memories in this room, and I'm leaving them. I feel like I'm abandoning my life... I don't want to.

I go downstairs and see Anna and my mom eating pancakes. Anna is wearing a pink sweater with black leggings. Her hair is in a regular ponytail.

"Where's dad?" I say while grabbing a plate if blueberry pancakes.

"He's getting everything ready." My mom answers.

"I can't wait! I love New York! I always dreamed of going there." Anna says with a smile.

"For the last time Anna, we are not moving into the city we are moving to upstate New York, which is north from New York City." I respond

"Whatever! It's still New York!" Anna says with a cheerful face.

When it's time to leave I take one last look at my house. I'm sure going to miss this place. A lot. I lived here since I was born! There are too many memories to forget. I can't believe I'm leaving. I take one last look at my house and then I get into the cab...

* * *

><p><strong>Most of this story is based on the manga Hana Yori Dango. I was inspired to write a story about Elsa and Jack instead of the original characters in the manga. Please note this, thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A New Me

We arrive at the airport. The building is really big. There are loads of people. I can't see anything. I smell coffee and Starbucks. Wow, so this is what an airport is like.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Airports are so cool!" Anna screams

When we make it on to the plane, I am separated from my family. Anna is sitting near the front of the plane. My mom and dad got seats next to each other and they are sitting in the middle of the plane. I'm sitting near the back of the plane where the bathrooms are. And let me tell you, it really does stink back here ever since a man with a shirt that was looked too tight on him came back here and used it. I'm also sitting next to a women who is doing some kind of paper work. She looks like a business women.

"Hello" I say to the lady that is sitting next to me.

"Hi, I would like to ask you a favor. Can you please not bother me for the rest of the trip?" The lady asks without even looking at me.

"Um.. Sure" I mumble

The rest of the plane ride was blur. All I remember is that I used the bathroom a couple of times and I ate a sandwich. The rest of the time I slept like there was no tomorrow. I didn't even listen to music, I just slept. The lady next to me didn't sleep at all though. She was doing her paper work. She looked like she was going to faint. All I saw her eat was an energy bar and some chocolate. Also, huge eye bags appeared on her face and I'm pretty sure they weren't there at the beginning of the plane ride.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Please make sure you are in your seat and that your seat belt is on. Thank you." I hear the speakers say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right now, we are in a cab on our way to our new house. It's 4:45.  
>We are probably going to have time to eat out, visit places, and meet new people. That's what's bothering me. I don't want to socialize with people. I only want to socialize with the people in my old town. It's like I am having a fresh start. I could be loud instead I'd quiet. Mean instead of nice. Social instead of awkward. But I'm not going to do those things. I'm going to stay the same.<p>

"We're here!" I hear my mom say happily

"Oh. My. Gosh! It's so pretty! I love it!" Anna screams in excitement

I get out of the cab and see a huge house. The house itself is a light silver. The roof is a light brown. There are pine trees fencing the backyard and a lot of flowers in the front. You can see that there is an in-ground pool in the back too. It's a pretty nice house. We have neighbors on both sides of our house. There is no one that lives in front of our house and there is no one that live in the back of our house.

We all go inside. Downstairs was beautiful! But when I got to my room, I was in complete shock. The walls were painted baby blue and my bed comforter had a wintery theme to it. The room itself was big! There was a studying desk with a bookshelf next to it. Then there was a walk in closet which really surprised me. There was also a flat screen T.V. The weird part was that Anna had a room she loved too.

"How did all of these things get here?" I ask my mom

"It's a little present. A little thank you present. Your dad and I would like to say thank you for having a positive attitude thought on moving. So this is what you get..." My mom says

"Thank you, mom! I love my room!" Anna screams while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, thanks. I love my room too." I say.

"No problem! Just make sure you both are dressed up nicely at 6:45. We will be going out to eat an to meet new people." My mom says while heading back downstairs.

I go back into my room and check the time. It's only 6:00. I have forty-five minutes. I decide to get ready though. I put on a light purple bustier dress with a cardigan. I also put on some white flats. I do a tight bun for my hair to be a little casual. I don't apply make up though. That's Anna thing. I check the time again. Now it's 6:25. I decide I'll check on Anna.

I knock on Anna's door. No answer. I knock on it again and this time Anna opens it with half her hair curled and the other half not. She was also wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees. She also had flats on.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. I promise." Anna quickly says then shuts the door.

"Elsa, come downstairs! Our new neighbor came to meet us!" I hear my mom scream downstairs.

Oh. Shoot. I'm no good at meeting people without Anna. I'm really horrible at making friends. But, I'll go anyways.

"Hi..."I say to a girl.

"Hey, I'm Rapunzel! We live right next to you!" The girl says back.

Rapunzel has long blond hair that goes down to her lower back. She has really pretty green eyes. Also, she is wearing skinny jeans and a pink tee shirt. She has on some white flip flops. She has a huge smile I'm her face.

"Um... I'm Elsa. My sister Anna is upstairs changing."

"Cool! Do you know when you are going to start school? We can sit together at lunch with a couple of my friends." She says happily

"I believe I'm starting next week on Monday. I'd love to sit next to you at lunch because I don't really have any friends right now..."

"Yeah, when I first moved here I don't have much friends either. But trust me you'll enjoy school here. I got to go, my mom said if I don't come back in five minutes, I'll be grounded. Bye!" Rapunzel says

"Bye!" I say waving at her

Right after she left, we went out to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We come back home. It was really not that bad meeting new people. It actually was fun. I met a girl named Astrid and a boy named Peter at the restaurant. I met a girl named Tooth at a store that sells clothing.  
>Plus I met a boy named Kristoff while getting ice cream from a nice cream shop. Overall, I met a decent amount of people.<p>

Tomorrow school starts. I am so nervous. I have my schedule and everything, but I feel like I'm missing something. I know what I'm missing. I'm missing my old town. I'm missing my old friends. I'm missing my old everything. I'm even missing not having many friends! I have a plan. I'm going to change my in tire self. Since I'm moving into a new town, a new me is moving in. I'm going to be outgoing, un-shy, and brave! I'm going to be a new Elsa!

When school starts tomorrow, I will make sure to leave an impression that will last for a while.

**AN: Hi. There's another chapter for you. Jack will come soon ;)**

**Question: Do you think Elsa will have a good first day of school or bad?**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Elsa, get your little butt stairs! We have to go in about thirty minutes!" I hear Anna scream from downstairs.

The thing is, I actually been ready for the last thirty minutes. There's just something wrong with my outfit that I have been trying to figure out for the past half hour. I can't really put my finger on it though. I'm wearing a light blue sweat shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. My hair is in a tight French braid. And I'm planning to wear my white pair of converse. I see nothing wrong with the outfit, but I realize that my face is so plain. I decide to put on a little blush, and it helps a little.

I go downstairs to see Anna and my dad talking about what happens if a boys hits on one of us. I grab a muffin and listen to their conversation.

"I know, I know. Dad, you went over this last week." Anna says while looking irritated.

"I'm just reminding you. Don't forget anything I just said." My dad says.

"Dad, don't worry. I'll beat that sucker till he regrets it." I say while laughing.

"Yeah, and don't be scared to! Don't be shy either, just do it!" My dad says while laughing too.

* * *

><p>We are in the school's parking lot. I'm scared. But I'm not showing it. Anna looks excited so I put on a fake smile to not let her know that I'm scared. We both get out of the car.<p>

"Anna, we'll meet here after school right?" I ask her while biting my lip.

"Yup! See ya later sis!" Anna says then goes along skipping towards the school.

I take a huge gulp. I look at my schedule. First I have English. That's not so bad. I actually enjoy English. But right after I have English, I have chemistry. I'm no good a chemistry. On the bright side, I know Tooth is in English with me. At least I have one friend in my first class! Hopefully Tooth will sit next to me in class. I take one last look at my schedule and then I walk into the building.

I find my classroom and there are about five people already seated. I see Tooth reading a book in the first row. Since I have no where else to sit, I take a seat to the left of her. I glance at the book she is reading. I'm pretty sure it says, "Teeth are fascinating!" as one of the chapter names. That's weird... Well she has her hobbies, I have mine. I don't even think she noticed me. I clear my throat loudly.

"Hey, Tooth..." I say louder then I expected.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey! I didn't even see you! Class is about to start in a minute, you should get your notebook out." Tooth say while putting away her book.<p>

During class all I did was stare into space. I payed attention though. Just not that much... The teachers name was Mrs. Pot. I'm pretty sure half the class was not paying attention either. All I know is that we only have to read two chapters in our class book for homework. When the bell rang I almost dropped my book. It surprised me! Right when I got out of the classroom Tooth greeted me.

"Hey, want to sit next to each other at lunch?" She asks

"Um, I already have someone to sit next to, sorry." I say

"Oh... Then can I sit next to you guys? I really don't have much friends..." Tooth asks while looking at the ground.

"Yeah, sure! I got to go, see you at lunch." I say

During the classes before lunch I didn't really pay attention. I only paid attention to the homework to be honest. I'm not really a good listener... All I pretty much know is that I have not that much homework for the first day of school. Yay! I made no friends... That means no progress on the "different Elsa" idea. Everyone seems to have a friend, that they don't need me. I head down to the cafeteria after shoving my books in my locker.

"Hey, Elsa! Come sit here!" Rapunzel says sitting at a table on the far left.

I sit down and see two other people sitting at the table. One is a girl who has blond messy hair with muscles you visually can see. She reminds me of Merida. The other person is a boy who has shaggy blond hair and who is really tall. The girl looks at me with a plain face and the boy looks at me like I am wearing rainbow pants.

"Um... Hi. I'm Elsa..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm Astrid and this is Kristoff." The girl says while pointing to the boy next to her.

"Yup." The boy says

"How's your first day going?" Rapunzel asks

"So far, good." I say

"Elsa! I'm here!", I hear Tooth scream all the way from the snack bar.

"Oh, hey. This is Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Astrid." I say.

"Ok, hey guys!", Tooth says very cheery.

* * *

><p>The rest of lunch we all mostly just talked about our classes, personal life, and our opinion on a lot of things.<p>

While walking back to our lockers, Tooth says while chewing her gum, "I have physics next. What do you ha-" She didn't finish the sentence. I look up to see Tooth looking down.

I looked down to see what she was looking at, and it was a shoe. To be specific. It was an expensive shoe that had a freshly chewed piece of gum on it.

Tooth looks up, and so do I. The owner of the expensive shoe that had a freshly chewed piece of gum on it looked like a rich snob.

The rich snob had light blond hair that looked white. He had striking blue eyes. When he looked at you, you would feel like he was throwing daggers at you. His lips were pursed like he was trying not to get mad. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with khakis.

I look at Tooth to see what's her expression. Her mouth was wide opened. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I'll pay f-fo-for your shoes.", Tooth says without looking at the snob.

"These shoes are a limited addition. They cost about $2,500. I don't think you have that much money hanging out of your pockets. I have a deal." The snob says.

"Wh-what?" Tooth stammers

"Lick it. Lick my shoe. If you lick it, I'll forget all about this." The snob said really confidently.

Tooth nods. She slowly bent down to be leveled with his shoe. She closes in on it. When she was inches away from licking it, I say, "Stop. Just stop."

"Do you want to lick it instead?" The snobs asks

"No. No one will be going to lick your stupid limited addition shoe. It's just a piece of gum that can be taken off simply. You are over reacting. Get over it. Tooth can easily take it off for you right now. Tooth, go take it off."

Tooth bends down, and she quickly snatches it.

"See, it didn't even leave a mark. Now we'll be going." I say and I start walking.

"No, wait. Whoever you are, you are going to be very sorry. I can clearly see you do not know who I am. You'll understand why you'll be sorry soon.", Says the snob. After he speaks, he starts walking towards the cafeteria.

When I don't see him anymore I say to Tooth, "Wow, that kid is rude."

Tooth doesn't say anything back. She doesn't even look at me. She just stares where we saw the snob walk away. I try to look at her face, but she starts running the other way. I call after her, but she doesn't turn around.

Well, you can say my day went well. My opinion on it, is horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Sorry for not posting last week. To make up for it I put someone special in this chapter *hint* *hint* <strong>  
><strong>Question: How do you think Elsa will be punished by the rich snob (a.k.a Jack Frost)?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: F4 Flag

The next day, I walked into school confident and proud of how I defended Tooth yesterday. Once I entered the classroom, I instantly sat down next to Tooth. The weird thing was, Tooth got up and then sat all the way in the back. I made eye contact with her and she quickly looked down at the floor. Awkward.

A few minutes later, students started walking into the room. They all looked at me and start whispering to each other. Weird.

Class starts, and like usual, I don't listen. The whispering and looking at me continued during class. It started to annoy me. A lot. I looked back at Tooth and she was drawing in a sketchbook. She was not even paying attention. Like me.

The bell rings sooner then I expected. While I'm walking out the door, people start watching me go to my locker. They start whispering, and pointing at my locker. When I put the code, I yank it opened. There is something hanging from the top of my locker. I reach for it and it says, "F4 Will Destroy You." I flip it over and it says nothing on the back of it.

"OMG! The new girl got an F4 flag! What did she do wrong!?", said a brunette in a red hoodie.

What in the world is an F4 Flag? I let the "flag" drop to the floor so I can grab my lunch. Before I can though, someone yanks it out of my locker. I look back quickly to see who has taken my lunch. The person was a boy who had blonde hair and brown eyes. He took my lunch and threw it to some other guy. He started to laugh.

"Why'd you take my lunch? Give it back!" I scream at him.

"Sorry sweetheart, no can do. Since you got an F4 flag, you are the victim of the most popular boys in school. No one wants to mess with them, so they'll make you their victim too. Be prepared for the worst things to happen.", the boy says. He runs down the hall right after winking at me.

I'm a victim to everyone? Cool. Not like I cared what they all thought about me. I make my way towards the lunchroom and five people attempt to trip me. Once I reach the lunchroom, I go sit next to Rapunzel. She pulls me right up and drags me to the bathroom. People are seeing her drag me and they start clapping her on. Is Rapunzel against me too?

Once we get there, she says, "What did you do to piss the F4 boys off?"

"I stood up to one of them I guess. He was being a complete jerk!" I explain

"You can never make them mad! They'll torture you until you drop out form school or apologize! Now which one will you be going to do?" Rapunzel asks

"Neither. I'm not going to drop out and I'm not going to apologize. One of them was a jerk and he deserved it. Now are you mad at me or not?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm just trying to help you! Do you know what F4 stands for? It stands for frozen four. They're are four of them and their hearts are frozen. They don't care about anyone. I'm just warning you to be very careful around school. Try to lay low for the rest I the week and maybe they will forget about you. I got to go, I'll meet you at your house after school.", Rapunzel says then walks out of the bathroom.

I walk out of the bathroom. It's gym period for me so I walk to the locker room and change into my gym clothes. I'm pulling my shirt halfway down when I hear something. I hear whispering. I can barely make out what the two people are saying. Next thing I know two boys grab at me and start trying to pull my clothes off.

I punch and kick them, but it's no use. I keep trying though until I hear a voice say something.

"What are you two doing?" I hear a boy say that just entered the locker room.

"We were told to this by Jack. We are only listening to his request." They say while looking at the ground.

The guy that just walked in starts punching and kicking them in places not appropriate to say. The two boys that tried to harassed me start running out of the locker room. They're limping. The boy that just walked in looks like he just realized that I'm here. His eyes go wide and I realize why. My shirt is halfway up and my leggings are pulled down to my knees. Out of no where, I start crying.

The unknown boy looks away while handing me a towel.

"Um, don't cry. I'm Hans. I know Jack and I don't think he would actually tell those guys to do that. Jack would never do that kind of thin-"

"Why would you know? Are you part of the stupid F4 group?" I question him

"Well actually, yes. Jack is the one that you pissed off. I don't think Jack would do such a thin-"

"Can you leave? I don't respect anyone of the F4 group. After what just happened, I don't respect anyone that goes to this school. Just leave. Now." I mumble while trying to wipe my tears.

"Yeah, I guess.", Hans says then walks out.

I sit alone in the locker room the rest of the period. Crying. Screaming. Hitting. Just because I stood up for someone, I'm punished by sexual harassment. What kind of school is this?

By the end of the period, I have come up with a plan. I will not back down to the stupid F4. I will stand up to them again, and I will not be scared. I will act like nothing has happened tomorrow and I will go through the day as if nothing is wrong. Tomorrow I will be the "new Elsa".

**AN: I'm alive. I know I haven't posted in a long time. I was busy with school stuff. I'm back though! If you were wondering, Hans is nice in this story. You guys can expect two new chapter in the following two weeks :) I will also be making one of the chapters mind thrilling for a Thanksgiving gift! Post to ya later :3**

**P.S The next chapter will be in someone else's point of view!**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa's POV:

I get back home. Anna seems to know nothing about how I got an F4 "flag". I guess since she's in a lower grade, they don't hear much about the older grades. I sit down at the kitchen table and start eating an orange.

"How was school?", my mom asks while checking her emails on her computer.

I hesitate and say, "Great. School was Great."

My mom looks up at me for a second then continues scanning her computer. A minute later, my mom covers her mouth with her hand in shock.

She looks at me wide eyed and says, "Honey, I just got an email that someone in your school was harassed. Do you know anything about this?"

"No. I have no clue." I say while looking at the floor.

My mom's eyes flutter with relief when I mention I don't know anything. Little does she know, I do know doorbell rings and I get up to get it. When I open it, Rapunzel is at the door wearing a hood over her head.

She whispers, "We need to talk."

Jack's POV:

"What!", I scream at Hans as he fills me in on what the two jerks said.

"Those two guys said you sent them to do "something" with that girl. Seriously Jack, you went too far this time." Hans says concerned.

I take a deep breath and say, "I didn't even tell them to do that! I told them to scare her so she'll come and apologize to me. Where are those two boys. Get them here right now."

"They're actually right outside the door.", Hans says then opens the double doors.

Two guys walk in. They both are wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. I could tell that something bad happened because both of them were limping and there were bruises on their faces.

I look at one of them straight in the eye and say, "What did I tell you to do to the girl?"

One of them whispers, "You told us to scare her..."

"And what did you do to her? Did you scare her?!", I scream.

"Yes...", the other one says while looking me straight in the eye.

"How dare you do that! You knew what I meant when I said "scare"! Don't forget I could get you kicked out of this school in a second. My grandparents built the school! Don't forget that!" I say closing in on them.

Next thing I know, I'm punching, kicking, and hitting both of them and they're scrambled against the stone paved floor in seconds. I end up giving both of them bloody noses and more bruises on their faces. Tomorrow they'll probably wake up with bruises all over their bodies.

I give both of them one last glance, then Hans and I walk out of the room.

Elsa's POV:

"Wait, so two guys that help Jack tried to harass you?" Rapunzel asks

"Yeah, and now there's a rumor that someone was sexually harassed. Just my luck, right? Oh and I forgot to tell you, someone part of the F4 group helped get them away from me. His name was Hans. He was pretty nice, but I told him off..."

"You told Hans off! Okay, I need to teach you some things about the four F4 boys. First things first, there's this boy who seems normal but he's still part of F4. Everyone says he's part of F4 because his mom and dad created this popular company that creates "godly" drinks. Also, he is really strong. He could take out a guy in one punch. He's name is Hercules, but he goes by Herc.", Rapunzel says

"Okay, cool. He sounds like the nicest one out of all if them so far. Who else is there?" I ask

"Next there is a guy that gets every girls attention. He has this smile that all the girls fall for. He's best known for how his parents are world known artists. Since his parents aren't home a lot, he's pretty lonely most of the time. To make up for it though, he has his girlfriends. His name is Flynn. ", Rapunzel says with a glow in her eye.

"He sounds sad yet arrogant..." I mumble

"You met this one already. He is Jack's best friend since elementary school. He is best known for his grandpa, who was one of the former presidents. His grandpa now works as a doctor. His past is mostly a mystery. Not a lot of people know the truth about him. He is great at playing the piano. He's been playing since he was seven. As you know, his name is Hans."

"Didn't know he was a mystery case..." I say

"Finally, there's the leader of the F4. His grandparents built the school. If you didn't know, this is the sixth greatest school in our country. That's why he's so rich and famous. He's a trickster but still a prep. He never really has a real girlfriend. All his relationships have been two weeks long. His parents are famous too. They own this business in France! His parents are usually in France most of the time, that means he's usually in his mansion alone with his

maids and butler. He's the one you stood up to. He's name is Jack. Jack Frost."

"His mom and dad owns a business in France! He's one lucky snob!" I say while rolling my eyes.

"Every girl in the school is literally in love with Jack. Actually, every girl in the school is in love with the F4 in general! Well, except me. I hate them with a burning passion." Rapunzels says

"Well you're not alone on that..." I mumble to myself.

Jack's POV:

"So wait, you told some idiots to scare the girl but they ended up trying to harass her?" Flynn asks confused.

"Yes, I know I'm dumb."I say while rolling my eyes.

"Dude you should really apologize to her..." Herc mummers

"I know, I know. I'm not going to though. I'm just going to act like nothing happened." I say while trying not to feel bad.

"Wow, so you're not going to say sorry to the girl because you're afraid it'll ruin your bad boy reputation." Hans says.

"I never said that!" I say

"Dude, I've known you too long. I know how to read your tone of voice and expression. You literally don't want to ruin your bad boy reputation. I totally get it." Hans says while grinning.

Elsa's POV:

"So what's the plan again?" I ask Rapunzel

"You stay out of their way and do everything you can to be unnoticeable. You have to blend in. Right now, you definitely do not blend in. You don't dress like everyone else and you don't put on make up! Every girl in our school wears make up! You're going to have a makeover by yours truly!" Rapunzel says happily.

"Wait, so you're going to make me look like a basic rich girl? Because that's what all the girls in our school dress like. Rich snobs." I say

"Well yeah." Rapunzel says

"You better not make me look like one of those popular girls that have cute hairstyles and wears short skirts and tank tops." I warn Rapunzel

"Oh, don't worry, I definitely am!"

Rapunzel says with a grin.

**AN: Did I surprise you with Jack's POV? Hope I did :P I want to put my Thanksgiving chapter up on the day before Thanksgiving! So expect a new chapter up by Wednesday! Post to ya later~ Lovely-Pairings**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa's POV:**

I feel awkward with my hair curled and my face covered in natural make up. Rapunzel is making me wear a black high-waisted skirt with a pink cropped shirt. I feel very uncomfortable wearing Rapunzel's grey heels. Apparently this is what all of the girls in my school wear. They must be uncomfortable a lot then.

I walk into my classroom and I don't see Tooth anywhere. No one is in the classroom. I check the time and I'm fifteen minutes early. No wonder no ones here. I look at the chalk board and there's a sign up paper. I go closer and find out it's a sign up sheet for try outs for the figure skating team. They do figure skating here? I've been skating since I was eight. I haven't skated in two years because I've been focusing on school though. I figure I have nothing to lose, so I sign up.

After I sign up, two girls walk in. They're both wearing matching dresses up to their thighs. They look at me and make a disgusted face. I roll my eyes at them. A second later a scream comes from the hallway. The two girls quickly run out, so I do too.

In the hallway there is a crowd of people surrounding some guys. Everyone is gazing at their looks. I notice that everyone was surrounding four boys. By now, I realize that it has to be the F4 group. I could tell from the snowy white hair that Jack is in the front of the three boys. I could see Hans looking at the ground right behind Jack. I also see Herc and Flynn smiling at all the girls. Pathetic.

A girl with a creamed pie goes up to Jack and says, "Jack Frost I have made you a coconut creamed pie, please accept it I have made it with all my heart."

I actually expected Jack to accept it when instead, he shoves it into the girl's face leaving her whipped creamed. That. Was. Rude. Everyone starts to laugh except the girl. The F4 boys start to walk away. I can't believe this. I can't take it, I need to do something about. So I do.

"Excuse me, but why do you have to be such a jerk?" I say loudly to Jack.

"Oh, it's you. Why do you have to be so annoying?" Jack says back with a sneer on his face. Everyone starts to laugh at what he said.

"Screw you!" I say then walk away.

In class everyone was talking about the girl the got creamed. The teacher began the lesson and everyone lowers their voices. When the teacher mentions the lesson, my mind wandered off. I thought about how much I hate F4, Tooth, and how ridiculous I looked. The bell rang and I walked to lunch.

Lunch. The best period of the day.

I walk towards the lunchroom and sit next to Rapunzel.

"Hey, I heard about how you were rude to Jack earlier. Everyone was talking about it in my class." Rapunzel says

"I couldn't help myself, I just had to. He was being really obnoxious to a girl that seemed kind." I say

"I told you to avoid him, and what do you do? You strike up a conversation with him. Nice, you totally listened to me." Rapunzel says sarcastically

"Sorry." I mumble

"To make up for it, can you go get me a straw?" Rapunzel asks

"Fine." I say while getting up.

Since we sit at the corner of the lunchroom, I have to cross the whole room because the straws are kept to the corner farthest from us. When I just get to the straws, someone turns me around.

"Hey garbage, you need a little cleaning!" The girl that turned me around says.

About a dozen people start to form a circle around me and the girl. Something stands out. They are all holding a bottle of un-capped water. Crap.

I try to run out of the lunchroom, but the girl trips me leaving me sprawled against the floor. Next thing I know I'm drenched in freezing cold water and someone is kicking my legs. I'm going to probably wake up tomorrow morning with huge bruises.

I hear everyone laughing and clapping. Someone calls me a "slut" and something I can not mention. I feel like I'm dead. I feel like I'm paralyzed. I feel not wanted. I'm getting dizzy. I'm getting light headed. Next thing I know, I black out.

**Jack's POV**

I'm walking towards the lunchroom to get a can of soda, and I see a crowd bunched up at the corner of the lunchroom. Weird. I'm guessing everyone needs a straw for some reason because that's where the straws are kept.

When I pay for my soda, I hear laughter and clapping from the corner of the lunchroom. That's unusual, so I walk over. No one seems to notice I'm here because they're all looking at something on the ground. Wait- not something. _Someone_. I try to make out her face, but her hair is covering it. I notice something though. The girl on the ground has platinum blonde hair. I've never see blonde hair that looks like mine, except on that girl who I kept bothering. Woah. I now know who the person on the ground is.

After I noticed it was her, I noticed a lot more things. She was drenched in water, her legs had bruises on them, and her eyes are closed. Her eyes are closed? That's not good. I start to panic. Is she dead? Is she alive? Is she dying? I notice I'm getting mad. I don't know who I'm getting mad at though.

Next thing I know, I'm shoving my way through the crowd trying to get to the girl on the floor. People start to notice I'm here and that I'm trying to get to the girl. Everyone starts to lower their voices and start whispering things like, "Oh. My. Gosh. Is he going to help her? I thought he hated her." And, "Jack Frost must be crazy if he's going to help her..."

When I reach her, I pick her up baby style. I could feel her breathing, which is good. The bad part is she is making my clothes soak. I walk to the front of the school (while I'm still holding the girl) where my private car is and tell the driver to drive us to my house. On the way to my house I hear her whisper something. I lean in to hear her better. The car makes a sharp stop leaving me leaning too far that my lips touch hers. Next thing I know, I'm kissing the girl.

**AN: Did you expect that? There goes your Thanksgiving gift from yours truly. I'm sorry it's kinda a cliff hanger though. Lol I'm not really sorry. I guess you'll have to wait for the weekend to read what happens next ;) Also, Happy Thanksgiving! Oh, and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, happy random day!**


	7. Chapter 7:

Elsa's POV

I open my eyes. My body feels numb. My heads feels like something is beating on it. I remember what happened. What I don't remember is how I ended up here though. All I remember is that I got soaked in water and beaten up. I don't know how I got here at all.

I start to look around. Woah. I'm in a room that is three times the size of my own bedroom! I notice I'm lying on silk sheets on a bed. There is a mirror in the corner of the room. The walls of the room are painted white. Actually, everything in the room is white, except for the bed and myself. This is weird.

I start to look at my own body. I'm still wearing the horrible clothes Rapunzel made me wear and my heels are gone. I can't help but notice there are bruises on my legs. Something that's different is that I'm wearing a red silk robe that go down to my knees. Wherever I am, they must be seriously rich.

I hear a noise that comes from the hallway. They're footsteps. I quickly close my eyes to act like I'm asleep. The person walks in and comes a foot away from my body. The person taps my shoulder and I don't move an inch.

"She's not awake." The person mutters. I feel like I have heart that voice before though.

I could hear the person walking out of the room. I couldn't help but open my eyes to see who it was. I see a guy who is wearing a white button up shirt with plain khakis. He seems to have blonde hair that looks white. I've only seen one boy with that kind of hair, and that boy is Jack Frost.

"Why am I here?",I say, then the boy turns around revealing his face. Sure enough, it's Jack Frost.

"Answer me first. Would you rather be here at my house or scrambled on the ground drenched with water where people could laugh at you?" Jack says sarcastically.

"Here..." I mumble.

"Put these on, and when you're done, go downstairs.", Jack says then throws clothes at me.

"Wha- Jac- Screw you!" I scream at his back while he's exiting the room.

I start putting on the clothes he threw at me. Once I put them on I look in the mirror and finally realize what I'm wearing. The shirt he gave me was a regular white tee shirt that came up to my knees. Also, the pants he gave me was plaid with the colors green and blue. Both pieces of clothing were definitely too big for me.

"I'm guessing these clothes belong to Jack.", I mumble to myself.

Once I reach downstairs, I am welcomed by a man in a suit.

"Hello, I will be guiding you to my master. Follow along.", The man says then starts walking.

I follow along. While following, I passed numerous gigantic rooms full of beautiful furniture. I felt like I was in a castle. When we finally got to where Jack was, the man left leaving, Jack and I alone.

The room was probably the living room. It was filled with two TVs, multiple sofas, and other multiple electronics.

"It took you long enough." Jack mumbled.

"Well sorry, I didn't know you were waiting." I shoot back at him.

"Be quiet, at least I helped you. I don't even know why I did it, I regret it now." Jack says.

"Well fine, I'll leave. I never asked you to help me anyway." I say, then turn towards the door.

"Wait, no! Since you're already here, I guess you could stay for dinner...", Jack says shyly.

"Sorry, but my parents must be looking for me. They'll be so-", I couldn't finish my sentence because Jack interrupts me.

"Don't worry I contacted them last night, they sounded so happy that you are at my house." Jack says.

"Oh, but I thought you hate me..." I say confused.

"You don't have to act like you hate me, I know you like me. You're just like all the girls in school, so don't be embarrassed that you like me. I'm only inviting you to dinner to make your dreams come true.", Jack says with a grin.

"Hey! I don't like you! Since it's not my dream to have dinner with you, I'm leaving.", I say then turn towards the nearest exit.

Jack doesn't say anything as I exit the room. It takes me a while to find my way out of Jack's huge mansion, but I finally find the way out. I look back at the gigantic house, then I start walking home.

Jack's POV

I don't get girls. They always overreact. I try to be nice to one girl, and it gets me no where.

I just can't get this girl out of my mind. She's the only girl in the school that absolutely hates me. I know I should hate her back, but I can't. Her eyes strike me with an icy blue chill. Her hair reminds me of the moon and the stars because they're so bright. Her personality is unique. She's just... perfect.

I hear my phone buzz. I look at the text and it says, "Go to the park, we need to talk.- Herc"

I check the time, it's already 6:50 P.M. What do the boys want to talk about now? I quickly text back, "On my way."

Once I get there, all three of the boys walk up to me.

"There's a rumor that you're helping that girl that got the F4 card. Is it true?" Flynn asks.

"Well yeah, it is. Is there a problem with that?" I ask back.

"Of course there's a problem with that! Everyone thinks that you two are dating now. They also think you're using the F4 card to get closer to that girl.", Hiccup says.

"Well clear up the rumor. Tell everyone I helped her because she's the first girl to get an F4 card. She's not my type. I don't-", I don't finish my sentence because I'm interrupted by Flynn.

"Jackson Frost, I saw the way you look at that girl and it's clear you want to get with her. You definitely like her. We all want to help you get with her, but we have to clean up this rumor or the F4 won't be respected anymore. So I have a plan. Why don't we all just lay low when someone asks us about her for the next couple of days. Like if someone asks us if it's true Jack like her, we all say she's definitely not Jack's type. Also if she comes up to us in public, be rude and arrogant so people will think that the rumor is not true even though it is." Flynn explains.

"So basically act like I didn't help her, right?" I ask.

"Yup", Herc says.

"Also, it may help if you got a girlfriend. Everyone will focus on that instead of the stupid rumor.", Hiccup says.

"Um... Fine." I say.

"Okay, since that's settled, let's focus on getting Jack a girlfriend as soon as possible.", Flynn says with a grin.

**A.U: I'm alive. I'm sorry I couldn't update because I had to study for my stupid tests. Now I'm back and ready to write a new chapter for Saturday! The best thing is, the next chapter coming out will be a special since it's almost Christmas! :) Please be patient with me until then ~Lovely-Pairings**


End file.
